The present invention is directed generally to fastening devices for use with article carriers for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a new and improved fastening device adapted for use with the slat assemblies of article carriers of the type shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 604,643, filed Aug. 14, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,284.